doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Dynovan
Please leave me a comment. DWM You could always post a blog or put something in the forums here. There probably the best place to discuss items in general. Tardis1963 09:32, June 10, 2011 (UTC) By all means you can start your own sub-forum. There's 2 forums here: the Concierge, for asking for help or advice, and the Lobby, for general discussion. Your best bet would be to go the the Lobby and start a new topic via the box there. Tardis1963 11:11, June 12, 2011 (UTC) what page? what page? T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 16:45, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I didn't re-create it, i didn't even know you moved it, until you told me so I moved it again to the correct 'Day of Moon' as you did. From now on, unless I ask you, can you leave my toy pages alone, i'm working hard on this ongoing project, and having you re-direct pages when i'm working is confusing and annoying:) I would, but i'm not interested in Primeavle (how ever you spell it) T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 16:51, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Well, it wasn't ment to be, i just like to be left to get on with my editing on my current project here, unlike say F1 wiki, where i'm open for help! (if you understand me) so i fing little things like that annoying unless i asked for it. anyhow, sorry i offended you:) T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 16:58, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I suppose, i'm doing DWM & Toys, and everything else i think is covered by the other users..... T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 17:50, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Toys Hmm.... well, i'm working with someone on the DWM pages, so that's out, toys i was working with some one who's not been on a while, and i'm getting on quite all right on my own to be honest:) Not that i don't wnat you part of the community! T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 17:55, August 7, 2011 (UTC) DWM: RAIDERCLEM, Toys: (was) Kit Fisto something or other! T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 18:02, August 7, 2011 (UTC) what's project is thta? T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 18:06, August 7, 2011 (UTC) well.... There's something you don't see every day on a DWCW :D T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 18:10, August 7, 2011 (UTC) possibly T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 18:14, August 7, 2011 (UTC) If u want to be an admin on this particular Wiki, u'll need to ask Tardis1963. But he won't make u an admin, hell look at me nearly 6,500 edits, I'm not an admin. :P -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 12:16, August 8, 2011 (UTC) yeah, you'll never be an admin, look at me and yeepsi (yeepsi especially:D). Cool, that is something we don't have on here, and is sort of big in the merchendise world! Holls good thanks, and you? T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 12:30, August 8, 2011 (UTC) awesome T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 17:10, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Create a page, title should be User:Dynovan/ (then watever u want to call the page). The / is included. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 19:13, August 8, 2011 (UTC) No problem. I'm always here (actually tonight, I'll be on till 11pm). -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 19:17, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Quick question Quick question: Are u into The Beatles, by any chance? -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 19:30, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Admin I know I haven't been on in ages; been busy. Why do you want to be an admin? Tardis1963 05:17, August 9, 2011 (UTC) There's basically only 4 extra things an admin can do: #Delete pages #Protect pages #Block users #Edit special pages You shouldn't need to use any of those features, but if you ever do just leave me a message and I'll be happy to do it for you. I just think if people become administrators for no reason, there'll end up being no sense of order around the place. Tardis1963 03:13, August 10, 2011 (UTC) No offence Dyno, but i agree with Tardis1963 on this, being an admin will not help you with your project, mainly because you've not been around here much (I understand that you've not), and the things '63 listed would not help you either, look at me, i'm not an admin here, and i'm getting on fine, and no offence, it wouldn't help the community/wiki if you were admin as everyone likes it the way it is at the mo:) T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 07:25, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Holiday Not much, Xbox, Wiki, TV, Formula 1 etc.. T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 07:04, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Sadly, yes, those horrible Yoofs! T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 08:32, August 9, 2011 (UTC) It's going very well T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 08:38, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Which ones? T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 08:45, August 9, 2011 (UTC) I envy you:D I wnat the Doctor in Fez! T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 08:49, August 9, 2011 (UTC) No, nearest is southampton:( so i have to get them of the internet for lots of £££. I know it does, that's why it's the pandorica wave! which audio CD did you get? T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 11:40, August 9, 2011 (UTC) 2 of my fave stories! T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 07:15, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Thta' because they're not the real names, they're the Target Novel names, they're normally: Speahead from Space & The Silurians! T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 08:03, August 10, 2011 (UTC) RE:I See The 'Auton Invasion': Is the 3rd Doctor's first ever story, and they Autons try to take over the world The 'Cave Monsters': I can't rememebr, i've not seen it in ages, i know it's the first Silurian story though! T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 08:14, August 10, 2011 (UTC) I've got Spearhead from Space on DVD! T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 08:17, August 10, 2011 (UTC) is that good? T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 08:28, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, E-Space, and Adric joins & Romanna + K9 leave! T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 08:37, August 10, 2011 (UTC) no, just read about the stories, but i want to see them! T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 08:41, August 10, 2011 (UTC) I've never seen it in any local shops T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 08:44, August 10, 2011 (UTC) none near me:( T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 08:49, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that's were i usually get them from T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 08:52, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Sadly, i don't have enough money:( T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 11:34, August 10, 2011 (UTC) not at the mo as my parents have got me loads of birthday presents so maybe xmas! T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 11:57, August 10, 2011 (UTC) it's not happened yet:D T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 12:04, August 10, 2011 (UTC) thanks! T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 12:10, August 10, 2011 (UTC) RE:Toys Fine thanks T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 07:20, August 18, 2011 (UTC) great! T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 07:16, August 19, 2011 (UTC) welcome! yeah, i allready know:D T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 15:12, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Good good. The toy's are coming along nicely, but i've been editing the main page at the mo T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 15:16, September 23, 2011 (UTC) sadly i won't be able to play it:( T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 15:39, September 23, 2011 (UTC) becuase my comp don't like DWAGs T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 15:42, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ok T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 15:58, September 23, 2011 (UTC) of course i am :D T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 08:23, September 24, 2011 (UTC) yeah! indeed, it was going to river was going to kill him from the begining T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 16:22, September 25, 2011 (UTC) The Daleks? where did you get this info from? no, i've not T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 15:17, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, i expect it just a little not appearnce, so is is still gining them as rest:D T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 17:10, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Trailer I thought it looked good T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 14:58, September 27, 2011 (UTC) I didn't feel it needed a reply, that's all:D T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 15:02, September 29, 2011 (UTC) It's going well thanks, and so is my DWM one T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 17:08, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I watch every episode T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 07:08, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Sadly that news means nothing to me thanks to my stupid computer:( T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 11:33, October 2, 2011 (UTC) true, very true indeed. maybe my comp will work, who knows T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 15:16, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Last time i played a DWAG my comp froze......... T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 15:08, October 4, 2011 (UTC) yeah.... Yep i know, watching it at weekend. In reply to the message you left for T-63: I feel that those should not be put on the main page, as they are not a 'BIG' piece of DW merchendise unlike DVDs or Books. T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 17:05, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Don't tell me any more, as i'm saving it till the weekend T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 15:00, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Warhammer My dear friend, yes. I collect Space Marines (roughly 1000-1500 points). I can't play the game as much as I used to, as I've forgotten most of the rules. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 18:44, September 27, 2011 (UTC) My good sir, u'll find more info about my interests in the About Me section on my profile, an odd sentence or two... No, I haven't played the video game. I was looking forward to the moive, but after I found out it was only gonna be direct-to-video, I didn't bother buying it. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 11:52, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Assult on Blackreach - I've expanded on the Space Marine army, but the Orcs are still srinking in size, everytime. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 14:45, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Beatles items Do u have any Beatles items (CDs, DVDs, etc.), by any chance? -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 21:28, October 1, 2011 (UTC) http://the-beatles-collectors.wikia.com/wiki/The_Beatles_Collectors_Wiki Thought u'd never ask. :) -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 12:53, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Alright. It's in its very early stages, I've added several compilations, and one album from the "main" discography, "A Hard Day's Night". Currently, I'm working on John's Solo stuff, before I add more Beatles. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 13:02, October 2, 2011 (UTC) To advoid furthur confusion, T'2010 is always offline by 7PM, I'm not sure why, he just is. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 19:35, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey Not bad thanks, you? T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 13:23, October 6, 2011 (UTC) I've already posted a link above, but incase u don't see it: http://the-beatles-collectors.wikia.com/wiki/The_Beatles_Collectors_Wiki -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 15:13, October 6, 2011 (UTC) cool T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 10:53, October 7, 2011 (UTC) No i don't T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 07:59, October 8, 2011 (UTC) it's going fine T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 09:42, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes i did and to predict your next question: yes, i thought it was quite good:) T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 13:41, October 9, 2011 (UTC) i'll proberly archive my stuff from 2010 eventually T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 15:10, October 10, 2011 (UTC) what new DVD? T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 15:43, October 10, 2011 (UTC) no i recorded the whole series myself to save money T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 16:55, October 11, 2011 (UTC) fair enough T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 15:08, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Monster Invasion on main page Where would it be on the main page? There's no more room under Recently Released, but maybe you could add a section for that sorta of thing somewhere else on there? Tardis1963 03:35, October 8, 2011 (UTC) RE:DWM Look on my user page, and you will find the answer T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 15:00, October 13, 2011 (UTC) yes, i was it was great! T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 15:35, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Cool T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 15:07, October 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm not good sadly wok up this mornin' with a cold:( you? T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 08:23, October 15, 2011 (UTC) I remember! I've no idea, as i don't know much about MI, i would suggest a card list is required if you've not allready made one. T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 13:04, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Yes, i mean a complete list of cards! F1 2010 & 2011, Forza motor sport, Test Drive Unlimited T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 10:16, October 16, 2011 (UTC) no problem T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 14:12, October 16, 2011 (UTC)